


Your Ruthlessness

by lexus_grey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, F/F, Hairbrush Spanking, Shock Lashing, semi-rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Spoilers for 5x02. Without including spoilers in the summary, I'll say that it's got shock lashing and smut. Octavia/Kara. There's a tiny undercurrent of a plot if you squint but mostly it's just smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Octavia wasn't surprised when Kara picked up the sword. She wasn't surprised when Kara was the last one standing. She was a little surprised when Kara turned toward her and went down on one knee, bowing her head in supplication as she set the sword on the ground. Quite a nice apology if she did say so herself. "Is that supposed to be an apology?" Her voice rang out around the arena, crisp and clear.

"Yes," came the confident answer. Kara kept her head bowed as she spoke, raising her voice to compensate; to make sure it reached Octavia. "I was foolish not to believe in you. You have my apology and my loyalty."

Octavia's eyes narrowed. "Cut the bullshit. You get to keep your life, that was the deal. But you're not done suffering." She sought Nathan Miller out in the crowd, her eyes catching his. "Miller! You still have that baton?"

"Sure do," Miller replied, no trace of anything he might be feeling displayed on his face or in his voice. He removed the baton from his utility belt and tossed it above a dozen heads toward Octavia.

Octavia caught it easily and flicked it open, electricity crackling in the otherwise silent air. "Who wants to do the honors?"

No one spoke up at first, but then Jackson surprised the hell out of everyone when he raised his hand. "I'll do it."

"No, man," Miller said tightly, shaking his head. "That's not who you are."

"She was going to let you die," Jackson protested, his feelings of helplessness bubbling to the surface as he clenched his fists. "And there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"And she's about to pay for it. But not by your hand," Miller said, holding his lover's face in a protective grip and giving him a gentle shake. "Not by your hand."

"This is madness," Kane spoke up, pushing his way to the front row of onlookers so he could see Octavia's face.

"Are you volunteering?" Octavia asked, pointing the baton at him. "You had no problem ordering your girlfriend shock lashed. Too bad Major Byrne isn't here to do it for you this time."

Kane's jaw clenched tightly at the reminder and he shook his head once. "I am not volunteering."

Octavia's eyes bored into his. "Then shut up."

Seething, Kane knew better than to continue to agitate Octavia at the moment, and he knew that anything he said would go in one ear and out the other. He wouldn't be able to stop what was going to happen, he would just put himself in harm's way.

Octavia realized the grounders were probably not volunteering for the simple reason that the implement was foreign to them, much like guns once were. She swung down into the arena, boots making a loud thump as she landed on the ground in front of Kara. "I guess I'll have to do it myself."

Indra and Gaia climbed down after her, albeit more carefully, and were flanking her within moments. Despite the warrior Octavia had become, Indra had no intentions of leaving her unguarded, especially in times of tension. And now that Gaia believed she was the one to deliver them all to the ground again, she had no intentions of letting anyone near the queen either.

"You and you," Octavia pointed out two of the larger grounder men at the outside of the gathered circle. "Come hold her." She nudged Kara's knee with the toe of one boot. "You. Get your shirt off."

Trying not to let on that she was trembling, Kara immediately straightened to her feet and crossed her arms in front of her, taking hold of her shirt and peeling it off, dropping it on the ground beside her.

Octavia let her keep the bra for modesty; it wouldn't be in the way anyway. "Up against the wall."

Kara took measured steps to the wall, the crowd parting as she approached. When she reached the wall she stood facing it, her heart hammering in her chest. At least Octavia was keeping her word and letting her live. That was something.

"You each take one arm to hold her up if she falls," Octavia explained to the grounders, and when they had taken up position she addressed the crowd. "If you put anyone in this bunker closer to death, this is what you can expect, after you fight for your life," she announced, and without further preamble she turned to Kara and lashed her across one shoulder blade. The baton made a sickening sound when it connected and she watched Kara's knees instantly give out, the grounders having to hold her up right away.

Sometimes knowing what to expect was better. For Kara, right now, it was not. She cried out at the second lash, tears welling in her eyes, and tried to keep her footing, not wanting the men to have to hold her up. After the third lash landed she cried out again, but finally got her balance and forced her legs to support her. She felt the grip on her arms slacken and she focused on staying standing. Anything to keep her focus away from the burning, searing pain. After the fourth lash she was angry, and the tears spilled over even as she jerked her arms away from the men and put her hands up on the wall.

Octavia was ready to immobilize her when she saw the woman jerk away from the grounders' hold, but raised an eyebrow at Kara's silent declaration of defiance. Or independence, really. Not so much defiance. Whatever it was, it pleased the queen and she commuted the sentence, though she hadn't spoken the intended number of lashes aloud so no one would be the wiser. She laid down the fifth one across the middle of Kara's back, harder than the others, then closed the baton and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist from behind. "You did well," she whispered into the sweating, trembling, crying woman's ear, the words soft enough not to be overheard even by those standing closest.

Kara gave a little sob at that and went limp in Octavia's arms.

Octavia kept her upright easily, holding her tight with an arm around her waist and a hand on the middle of her chest. "Clear the room, please," she asked Indra and Gaia.

Two minutes later the room was empty save for the four women, and Octavia let Kara gently down to her knees on the floor and moved around to crouch in front of her.

"Look at me."

Kara slowly lifted her head, her back on fire, her chest aching with the emotional fallout of what she had done, and she expected to see anger and hatred in Octavia's eyes. She gasped softly when she saw compassion instead.

"I have brought you pain," Octavia said quietly, trying to quell the beast inside her that was clawing its way out. One hand moved to the catch of Kara's pants and deftly undid it, then lowered the zipper. "I can also bring you pleasure. It all depends on you."

Violently shaking hands came up to rest on Octavia's arms but the queen moved back out of reach and shook her head.

"You don't get to touch me either way," Octavia told her and watched Kara's hands drop back to her sides. "Now, are you coming to my room or are you going back to your quarters and I'll find someone else to fuck?"

Indra made a disapproving face at the entire idea and Gaia turned her head away to smother a grin.

"My back, I can't--" Kara started to protest, torn between accepting the offer and retreating to lick her wounds in private.

"I can fuck you on your stomach," Octavia interrupted. "Clock's ticking."

How, how, HOW had Kara misjudged Octavia so badly? "I'll go with you," she said in a rush, questioning her sanity. Why did she even want the girl's touch after she'd just shock lashed her in front of everyone? Maybe because it had been awhile; she hadn't had any appealing offers lately, and maybe it was because if she was honest with herself, Octavia's cruelty was morbidly thrilling. If she was honest with herself, she would have been disappointed if it ended after the gladiator speech. If she was honest with herself, Octavia's dominance had her drenched.

"Great. On your feet," Octavia snapped and watched her struggle to comply.

"Octavia--" Indra had to voice her token protest, but the queen held up a hand to forestall it.

"Indra, I'm going to crawl out of my skin if I don't do something about this pent-up battle lust," Octavia hissed at her, then grabbed Kara around the back of the neck and started marching her out of the arena.

"Better her than you, huh mom?" Gaia taunted with a smirk.

Indra just growled and followed the retreating women, providing security until they reached the queen's room and Octavia was safely inside with the doors barred shut. Then she took up post outside it.

"You're going to stand there while she...?" Gaia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Indra refused to speak to her daughter after the previous comment and folded her arms across her chest with a grunt.

\--

Octavia tired of waiting for Kara's trembling fingers to try to unlace her shoes, and she leaned over, yanking both laces loose at once and removing the offending items. That accomplished, she stripped Kara out of her bra, pants and underwear, and when the woman was naked she fisted a hand in Kara's hair and kissed her. Hard, unyielding, possessive. Then she spun her around and shoved her onto the bed, on her stomach as promised, ignoring the angry marks left by the shock lash as she crawled on top of her and put a hand between her legs. She couldn't hold in a noise of surprise when her fingers slipped through slick heat - she hadn't expected Kara to be _that_ turned on. "You like being shock lashed?" she asked as she sank two fingers inside her, hard and deep.

Kara cried out, this time with pleasure, and threw her head back. "No," she panted.

"Well you liked something," Octavia said with a smirk, pulling out and thrusting back in again, making Kara grunt. When the woman said nothing she stilled her fingers. "What was it?"

Kara groaned, dropping her head forward, hair spilling across the pillow. "Your ruthlessness," she finally breathed when it became apparent she wouldn't get any more movement until she confessed.

"That so?" Octavia asked, starting an in and out rhythm that matched the frenzied state of her thoughts and needs. Her fingers slipped easily and she added a third, stretching Kara a little when she pushed back in. Now it was tight and she gritted her teeth, enjoying the gasps and whimpers she was suddenly getting. "If you come without permission I'll shock lash you again."

That almost did it for Kara right there and a shudder rippled through her, making her clench her thighs around Octavia's wrist, a gasping breath drawn in as she forced her body to obey and hover on the edge. "Fuck," she swore when she could actually form words.

"Something to say?" Octavia taunted lightly, dropping her thumb to brush over Kara's clit.

Kara's stubborn resolve only lasted one more thrust and she rocked her hips into Octavia's hand. "Please," she growled.

Octavia threw back her head and laughed, swiping harder over Kara's clit and giving her ass a good smack. "That wasn't even a nice try."

"Shit. Shit. Shit," Kara cursed, biting her lip as she felt the coiling pressure build up in her belly. She finally exhaled a conciliatory breath and asked much more sincerely, afraid if Octavia said no this time she'd come anyway and end up on the wrong side of that nasty baton again. "Please, my queen," she pled, her voice gravelly and thick with need.

That was a good move. "All right. Go ahead," Octavia granted permission, leaning her head down to bite Kara's hip as she pushed in deep again and held her fingers there, thumb winding circles across the woman's pulsing clit as the deferential plea sent pleasure thrumming through her own tense body.

Thank fucking God, Kara thought as Octavia's skilled fingers sent her crashing over the edge with a yell. Everything tightened again and then released, pleasure flooding her nerve endings and making her shiver. It was fast and intense and left her panting for breath, sprawled across the bed feeling boneless. Her hips twitched when Octavia withdrew her fingers and she felt empty, a groan escaping past parted lips.

Octavia gave her about thirty seconds to recover and then hauled her out of bed and escorted her to the door, picking up her clothes on the way - minus her shirt, which was still on the floor in the arena. "I'll come to your quarters later," she said roughly without giving an explanation, and quickly unbarred the doors and nudged her through them before locking herself in again, alone, to take care of her own need. She wasn't about to let anyone, least of all Kara, see her lose control.

\--

Kara blinked at the sudden change and pulled on her pants, not bothering with her bra or underwear at the moment. She just held those to her chest to cover herself as she made her way dazedly back to her quarters. She sat on her bed for a few minutes, replaying everything in her mind, and then got into softer, more comfortable clothes and lay down on her stomach to sleep.

\--

Octavia didn't check on her until the middle of the night. She had been battling with herself over whether to go at all. But a queen shouldn't break her word, so here she was, sitting on Kara's bed, watching her sleep. Finally with a sigh she shook the woman awake. "Hey," she said by way of greeting when Kara's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Kara brought a hand up to rub at her eyes, then groggily nodded and returned the greeting. "Hey..."

"How's your back?" Now that they weren't in the heat of confrontation, Octavia found talking to the woman a bit awkward.

"It hurts like the fires of hell," Kara answered, her voice rough with sleep. "No more than I deserve. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"We all do stupid things, and you paid the price," Octavia brushed off the sentiment. "Don't do it again and we're golden."

Kara snorted a laugh; she couldn't help it. "No, I don't think I'll be doing it again." She winced as she shifted onto her side to face Octavia. "I'm sorry for doubting you. You're obviously very capable of doing whatever needs to be done."

"You're good with a sword," Octavia changed the unwelcome subject. "And you're a capable leader. I'm putting you in my guard."

Kara's eyes went wide. "I'm honored, but how can you trust me?" she breathed.

Octavia smirked. "Indra will keep a very close eye on you, so don't do anything you wouldn't want her to know about. She has eyes and ears everywhere and now that you're on her radar you won't be getting off of it any time soon. Apart from that... if you behave yourself you will be richly rewarded, which I'm pretty sure is more motivating to you than the threat of punishment if you don't." She stood from the bed before Kara could pour out any more emotions. "Good night."

"Good night..." Kara watched her go and then carefully rolled back to her stomach, the thundering pulse between her legs telling her how right Octavia was about that.


	2. Chapter 2

"You wanted to see me, my queen?"

"Cute. You know you're in some shit so you bust out the appellation."

"I always call you that."

"Not when we're alone."

Kara bit her lip. "Why am I in some shit?" she asked innocently. She had a vague idea.

Octavia scoffed. "A little birdie told Indra that you were... how did he put it... engaging in indiscretions with Hunt. She was only too happy to pass the message along since she still doesn't like you or want you anywhere near me. She suggested I shock lash you again."

Kara's jaw dropped at that. "She did not. She doesn't approve of shock lashing."

Octavia's stony expression wavered into a smirk. "All right, she didn't. But I'm considering it. How do you think it would make me look if anyone else saw you fucking around with someone when everyone knows you're my lover?"

Kara's surprise faltered and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "I didn't think about it. I mean it wasn't pre-planned, he just... showed interest and I let it happen. I didn't think past the moment. I--I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted me exclusively to yourself."

"That's not the issue. The issue is someone saw you, therefore you weren't being careful enough. You should've been aware that you were being watched. Members of my guard should _always_ be vigilant."

"I'm sorry," Kara said again, struggling to find anything that would make Octavia less displeased. "I was off duty, I--"

"Are you making excuses?" Octavia's eyebrows shot up.

Kara recognized the tone and backed down immediately. "No. I'm sorry," she apologized a third time. "It was careless and I should have known better. Are you--" She stopped and took a slow breath, then tried again. "Are you going to shock lash me?"

"No," Octavia said with a shake of her head. "But I'm still going to punish you." She leaned over and stretched until she could reach her nightstand drawer and tugged it open, removing an ancient wooden hairbrush with her first initial carved into the handle. Bellamy had done that with a dinner knife as soon as she had enough hair to brush. It would have been too risky to carve her whole name or even her first and last initials, so it just bore a shaky 'O'. She had kept it after her mother had been floated - the one possession that still held memories of Aurora. "My mother used to brush my hair with this," she said as she closed the drawer and straightened back up.

Kara's hands balled into fists behind her back, her breathing picking up speed. "That's not what you're going to do with it though, is it?" she asked, closing her eyes. She wasn't stupid. She knew what Octavia was going to do with it. Her stomach clenched nervously.

"Obviously not," Octavia replied, moving to the edge of the bed and putting her feet on the floor. "Drop your pants. And panties if you're wearing them. Bend over my lap." She might not be willing to shock lash Kara over a seemingly minor offense, but she was still pretty irritated at her guardsman and lover's lack of discretion and forethought. It wasn't that she was cocky or prideful, it was that her position as the leader of their people was still tenuous and any sign of weakness could spur an assassination attempt. She was on better footing than she had been a month ago but nothing was truly solid yet.

Kara moved to the queen's right side and pushed her pants and underwear down around her knees, then bent over with a shaky exhale, hiding her blushing face in her hands. "I can't believe you're about to spank me," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, are you complaining? Should we move this to somewhere more public?" Octavia asked with a snort.

Shit. "No! Fuck. I'm sorry. I'm not complaining. Please spank me," Kara said in a rush. Anything to avoid doing this in public.

One corner of Octavia's mouth quirked up and she leaned over to murmur in Kara's ear, "if this were under other circumstances I'd really enjoy that request..."

Kara shivered, pressing her face into the mattress. It didn't stay there for long, though, because when the first smack landed she threw her head back and squealed. "Oh, no," she begged, clenching her cheeks in an attempt to ward off the sting, but it was unavoidable and burned like fire. "Octavia, please, no..."

Octavia wound a hand in Kara's ponytail and forced her head back down. "That was one smack. You're already fussing?"

"Have you ever been hit with one of those?" Kara asked breathlessly. "It's almost as painful as the shock lash. Please, I'm sorry... I won't be caught off guard again, I swear to you..."

"No, you won't," Octavia agreed, bringing the hairbrush down across Kara's other cheek.

Octavia holding her head against the mattress, Kara had nowhere to go, and she kicked sharply, another squeal pulled from her before she shoved a fist in her mouth and bit down to keep from embarrassing herself further.

"My position is still under scrutiny," Octavia lectured, landing another sharp crack. She waited for Kara to stop kicking before she continued. "Do you want to make me look weak?" Another crack.

Kara shrieked into her fist, muffling the sound, closing her eyes tightly to keep the tears at bay. "No," she answered sincerely. Maybe a month ago, before she had gotten to know Octavia and what an amazing leader she actually was, but not now.

"Good." That seemed to be all that needed to be said and Octavia settled into a rhythm, alternating cheeks, having to release Kara's hair to wrap an arm around her waist and hold her in place.

Kara couldn't help trying to move away from the brush, and once Octavia started actually spanking her with more than one swat at a time, trying to keep from crying was useless. Tears streamed down her face and she was whimpering with every smack. She couldn't even track how many she'd gotten because they all started to blend together, lighting a fire across her ass. Now it was actually worse than the shock lashing and she didn't think she could take it.

Octavia monitored Kara's behavior carefully to make sure she didn't go too far, but she knew Kara could take more than a few wimpy spanks. So she kept at it, landing smack after smack, Kara's ass cheeks redder than flames and almost as hot by the time she started to wind it down. That wasn't her gauge for stopping, though. Kara breaking into heartbroken sobs was. As soon as that happened she lightened the assault until she was just tapping the brush gently for a few seconds, then set it aside.

Kara was beside herself but out of energy to fight it, and she lay limply over Octavia's lap sobbing into the blankets. "Next time shock lash me, please!" she begged through her tears. At least she had been able to hold onto her dignity for that. This was embarrassing on top of being excruciating. And even on top of that, she felt like a complete failure. "I'm sorry," she choked out past the lump in her throat. "I'll stay confined to my quarters when I'm not on duty."

"Kara," Octavia said quietly, stroking up and down her back under her tank top. "If I didn't trust you... you wouldn't have been spanked, you'd have been imprisoned. The whole point of this is to teach a lesson, make you better for next time, not make you afraid to leave your room. You're not confined to quarters and I don't want you hiding out there either. I believe I have made an impression and you won't be as careless in the future, am I right?"

Kara thought about that while she tried to stop crying and finally was able to slow her tears. She gave Octavia a nod. "You're right," she agreed. "I won't be as careless. I don't think I'll sit for a week... that should be a constant reminder. My God, it hurts worse than a bullet wound. Well, a through and through, anyway. Not a lodged bullet."

Octavia smiled at the comparison. "How many times have you been shot, woman?"

"One time, two shots," Kara said, her voice still shaky but getting stronger the more she talked with Octavia.

"I take it one was a through and through and one wasn't?" Octavia asked, sliding her hand up to lightly run her nails across the back of Kara's neck. "Who the fuck shot you?" It had to have been on the ground because no one shot anyone on the ark. Well, not typically. Her fucking brother was the exception. But, you know, she couldn't hold it against him because she hated Jaha anyway and Bell had done it trying to protect her.

Kara growled. "Fucking Pike."

The mention of him made Octavia's hackles rise and her stomach churn. "Why?"

"He wasn't aiming for me, he was aiming for the panther that was attacking me."

"And he shot you twice?" Octavia snorted with distaste and reluctant amusement.

"It was a chaotic scene," Kara said with a frown at the memory.

"I enjoyed killing him, you know," Octavia said suddenly, her hand halting its movements.

"I held no love for him then and I hold none now," Kara assured her. "He tried to pass off his personal prejudices as necessary action to prevent war. I know what he did to you... I'm glad you got the chance to serve justice."

Octavia let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and let her fingernails start drawing patterns again, across Kara's neck and shoulders. "Did I help calm you down?" she asked after a minute. "Or are you still planning on hiding out?" She didn't want to talk about Pike or think about the tragedy he had brought to her life.

"I might hide out to lick my wounds and try to repair a little of my pride," Kara said honestly. "But I won't make it permanent."

"Stay with me," Octavia said suddenly. "Lick your wounds here."

Kara's breath caught. Octavia had never invited her to stay. It wasn't a hard decision. She bit her lip and nodded. "It hurts so bad," she complained quietly a few seconds later.

"It's supposed to," Octavia told her, stroking her hair and leaning down to kiss the back of her head. "If you get out of your clothes I'll give you a bath."

It hurt to move but a bath sounded wonderful and Kara forced herself to her feet with a grimace, painstakingly getting out of her clothes while Octavia disappeared into the adjoining wash room.

They could only spare minimal water for bathing, but Octavia's was fresh every day despite her insistence that she didn't want special treatment. Indra refused to listen to her and it was a topic of many heated discussions, but in the end Octavia couldn't do anything about it if Indra had people fill her bath while she wasn't there. And she wasn't disrespectful enough to waste the water so she bathed every day. "It's not warm," she called into the sleeping area.

"My ass is warm enough to heat up anything," Kara called back.

Octavia stifled a laugh that ended up coming out as a chortle anyway and sat down to wait for her lover.


End file.
